


Oh,Alpha! My Alpha!

by Scoutyscooty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A VERY minor character death, Alpha!Hunk, Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Pidge, Cop!Lance, Cop!Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Lance, Omegaverse, cop!Shiro (Voltron), cop!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoutyscooty/pseuds/Scoutyscooty
Summary: The Emergency crew slowly pulled the car off of the lifeless omega. Shiro felt the breath being squeezed out of him. She...was pregnant.That's when he saw it.





	1. It Could Have Been You!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely on my own! Sorry for any mistakes!!

Blood, Screaming, the suffocating smell of distress. 

 

Shiros eyes widened at the sight, a poor omega woman, bleeding from her head and mouth was screaming. He rushed over to calm her, no Alpha able to focus with an omega in distress. She looked at him, fear clear in her eyes as it mixed with tears. "Please! Please, Help me! Oh, God! Help!" Shiro quietly shushed her into a quiet sob, her smell fleeting. 

 

The poor woman was walking home when hit an dpinned to a tree by a car. "Please." She said weakly "Please...Please..." He shushed her again. "Helps almost here, use your strength to stay alive." He said. But she knew. So did he. They all did. But they tried to ignore that fact. 

 

The Emergency crew slowly pulled the car off of the lifeless omega. Shiro felt the breath being squeezed out of him. She...was pregnant. 

That's when he saw it.

 

 

The chocolate hair. 

 

 

The warm, sun-kissed skin. 

 

 

The most beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever seen. 

 

 

The smooth, large caramel stomach. 

 

 

Lance. 

 

 

The look of sheer terror on his face. 

 

 

Lance. 

 

 

The thick blood running down the side of his face. 

 

 

Lance. 

 

 

The bloodcurdling screams. 

 

 

Lance. 

 

 

The slow of breath. 

 

 

Lance. 

 

 

The fluttering of eyelids, struggling to stay open. 

 

 

Lance. 

 

 

The stale, blue tarp covering him. 

 

 

Shiro...

 

 

Wait

What?

"...iro?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and a gentle shake. He looked down. Keith. The shorter, raven haired man gave him a sad smile "Are you okay? I know...that must have been hard to see." Shiro swallowed thickly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Y-Yeah,im fine. Im fine." He muttered, waving his prosthetic in the hair. "I just.." 

"Need to see Lance?" Keith filled in, only earning a small nod from the taller Alpha. He gently pat his back "Go back to the station, I'll tell chief what happened." He smiled thankfully down at Keith "I so owe you." He said. Keith rolled his eyes and shoved him, waving him off "Can it. Go, Go!" He said. 

Shiro got into his car, turning on his lights before speeding down the street. 

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

Soft painting and the noise of shoes hitting the floor echoed in the empty hallways as Shiro rushed for the elevators. Once inside, he quickly pushed the 16th floor button over and over again. He pulled back, leaning against the wall as soon as the door closed. 

He was tense, arms crossed over his chest, nails digging into sleeve of his Police jacket as he repeatedly tapped his shoe on the floor. He growled in frustration at the fact he couldn't hold his omega NOW. He was completely unaware of how strong his Alpha smell was until the elevator doors open and everything went dead quiet. Conversations stopped. Footsteps stopped. Everyone froze and just stared at Shiro. 

Shiro payed no mind as he stomped out the elevator, across the door and down a short, narrow hallway. 

When Lance got pregnant, he was forced to stay in the building and work at a desk. Which he both was greatful for and loathed. He hated it because he wanted to be out there. On the floor! But he was stuck in this stupid office with his stupid paperwork. He wanted to be running after bad guys and feeling the rush of nearly being shot or stabbed. Yet he was thankful because he could eat and drink whenever he wanted, not to mention the bathroom was just down the hall. He thanked the lord above he had a big, comfortable chair to relax in when his feet started swelling or when the baby kicked a little too hard. 

Lance was busy reading and clicking away at his computer, his blinds were closed and a nervous, young Alpha sat across from his desk. That job that Lance had? He was switched to the Human Resource Managment area. Not only was he considered to be a excellent judge of character, he had also worked at the department for 9 years. Yes, it wasn't as long as others..Hell, Shiro has worked here for 15 years. But, not only was Lance willing to take the job while pregnant, they knew he was a force to be reckoned with. NO ONE could push this omega around. ...Except Maybe one person. 

Lance turned his chair to face the young Alpha. "Okay,So I've looked over everything on yo-" Lance was interrupted by the door slamming open, causing the blinds to hit the glass windows. Lance stared at Shiro, wide eyed. The Alpha that was sitting flinched and slowly turned to look at the tall Alpha, a true representation of what being an Alpha ment. Tall, muscular, a bred omega, oozing leadership skills. He was also very in control of his scent (Although his moment was an exception) and he highly respected omegas. And he worshiped the ground his own omega walked on. He rarely used his Alpha voice, only coming out when he lost his temper or needed to take order in a situation full of talkative people. 

Shiro eyed the small Alpha, If the sight of him baring his neck wasn't enough (showing that he wasn't a threat) he was also letting out a smell of submission. It clashed with the sweet smell of happiness radiating off of the omega in front of him. It only lasted a small moment before switching to a sour smell of disapproval. 

Shiros eyes snapped up at Lance and he let out a deep, loud rumble in his chest. Lances breath hitched. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at his Alpha again "Shiro, You know not to burst into my office when my blinds are closed." He scolded. "But-" "Ah! No." "Lan-" "Ah! Ah!" The omega looked at him and lifted his hand, shaking a finger at him "You Have to wait. Give me 5 minutes." The young boy between them looked back n forth. 

He stared at the Alpha with wide eyes as he smelt...submission? He looked at the Omega with the same expression. An Alpha submissive towards an omega? Sure he could tell they were mated, but other Alphas usually didn't take this type of shit from their omegas. Either this Alpha really respected his mate or this omega wasn't to be messed with. Probably both. 

Shiros shoulders slumped and he slowly nodded "Fine. But only 5 minutes." He said before gently closing the door. The young Alpha made eye contact with Lance who just smiled at him. 

 

\------

As soon as the young Alpha left, with a beaming smile on his face, Shiro wasted no time going into the office. Shiro watched as the pregnant omega slowly lifted himself out of his chair, his shirt stretching over his large stomach. Lance looked at Shiro with a soft smile at the Alpha let a happy rumble out of his throat at the sight of his omega pregnant with his pup. 

Lance gave a very pleased rumble back. He slowly waddled over to Shiro, taking ahold of his hands. He gasped as Shiro pulled his hands away, pulling the other as close as he could with one hand on the small of Lances back and the other cradling the back of Lances head as he heavily sent marked him. The omega hummed happily and closed his eyes "Hey, Big guy..what's up wit the sudden affection? I though you hated PDA?" He asked. His heart sunk when Shiro looked at him. 

The Alpha eyes were large, glassy from the tears building in the corner of his eyes. Lance frowned and cupped his face as he chirped softly, rubbing his nose and neck against the others sent glands. He purred softly as well. He pulled the Alpha away, pushed his head down and Shiro was more than happy to get on his knees. 

Shiro placed his hands on either side of Lances swollen belly, gently nuzzling the clothed stomach in front of him. He gently kissed at it a few times. He rested his forehead against his stomach as his spoke. 

"There...There was an omega that died today.." he whispered, closing his eyes at the feeling of slender fingers playing with the tuff of white hair that laid on his forehead. "The poor woman was hit by a car...pinned to a tree.." he let out a shuddered breath. "She...She.." he hiccuped and squeezed his eyes shut as hot tears rolled down his face "She died and all I could think about what you.." 

He looked up as Lance slowly got into his knees. He gently help his face, gently and lovingly kissing the hot tears away "My poor, poor Alpha.." he whispered. He slowly kissed him. "Don't worry Kashi..im not going anywhere." He whispered against his lips. The Alpha smiled softly and opened his eyes. Soft, smoky grey eyes meeting equally soft, vibrant sapphire eyes. 

A few minutes pasted. "I..I know.." Shiro finally spoke. "I know...I know. But.." He let out a shaky breath "It could have been you.."


	2. The Before, Between, And After! Part 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At age 18 and only a week out of academy he was called to be interviewed by a police station downtown. Of course he couldn't refuse. And a couple weeks later, Now, he landed the job. Today was his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES:
> 
> Shiro- 24
> 
> Lance- 18
> 
>  
> 
> THE BEFORE

Lance whined loudly as the sharp screeching of his alarm clock ripped through the air. He rolled over and glared at the bright blue block numbers 4:30 AM. He whined again before slamming on the snooze button. He turned off his alarm to keep it from going off again, as much as he would love the extra 10 minutes of sleep. 

The omega willed himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He peeled his PJ pants and boxers off as he started the hot shower. Or...what would have been a hot shower if his damned apparement complex payed the hot water bill. Fuckers. 

So there Lance was, shivering under cold water as he washed his body and hair as quickly as possible. He stepped out of the shower and padded his wet feet down the short, wooden floor to his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of nice black pants and a baby blue button up shirt. He pulled on the police academy jacket he had. He proudly graduated the academy a few weeks ago, he was ranked #2. Behind a dumb fuck named Keith. He rolled his eyes at the thought. 

He hummed softly as he threw his empty bottle of suppressants into the trash. He had only used them to get through the academy uninterrupted by his heat. He wasn't ashamed to be an omega. Quite the opposite actually, his momma was a strong, independent, and prideful Omega. And raised him to be the exact same way. 

At age 18 and only a week out of academy he was called to be interviewed by a police station downtown. Of course he couldn't refuse. And a couple weeks later, Now, he landed the job. Today was his first day. He practically was jumping in his spot as he quickly scarfed down a sweet breakfast, craving something really sweet. Which..wasn't too unusual as Lance had a huge sweet tooth. 

Lance grabbed his keys and ran down the couple flights of stairs. He ran across the parking lot to his car, throwing the door open as he quickly got in. He closed the door, buckled up (safety is important kids) and started his car. His car was a black, slightly worn down Toyota Camry. He had the car all through college, it was is baby and he took pride in it. The car had held up amazingly well since he took such good care of it. 

 

\------------------

 

He got to the station as quickly as possible without speeding. He found a parking spot, dreadfully far from the entrance, but he could care less at this moment. He turned off his car and jumped out. He sped walked to the front doors, entering the tall building. He smiled widely as he saw a mix of people in nice suits and police uniforms. He walked up to the desk, eagerly bouncing in his spot. 

The beta behind the desk look up at him from the top of her glasses frames "Can I help you?" She asked. He continued to smile widely "Lance McClain!" They both flinched at how unnecessarily loud that was. The omega swallowed thickly "I-I..Um, Today is my first day." He added, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled softly "Of course, Go up to the 15th floor and look for.." She glanced at her computer as she read "Takashi Shirogane, He's second in command on that floor." 

Lance nodded quickly and hesitated for a moment, thankful when the beta pointed to the hall to the left of her. He quickly thanked her before going to the elevator. His hands started shaking as he pushed the 15th floor button. What would they think? An omega cop? Sure there were others like him..but...still.....What If? 

He shook his head and growled at himself, no. He was going to prove his worth. That he deserved to be here as much as some stupid Alpha. He graduated 2nd for a reason, dammit. 

The omega suddenly felt so much more intimidated as the elevator door open. He was flooded with the scent of so many Alphas, each unknowingly trying to prove their dominance. He could smell a few betas. But...not a single omega. His whole body started shaking as he walked through the doors, really trying to carry himself with pride. Yet it was so difficult with all of the Alphas looking at him. 

He swallowed as he approached a room that had the blinds closed. The tall wooden door holding a golden colored name on it "Takashi Shirogane." He raised a shaky hand and knocked hard on the door a few times. He stiffened as he heard a loud voice come through the door. 

"Come in." 

Lance took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out before pushing open the door. He was surprised. The guy was an Alpha who was locked away in a decent sized room, So Why wasn't he suffocating on his smell? He was pulled out of his thoughts as the man across the room cleared his throat. 

That's when the young omega looked at him. His eyes widened slightly as he swore he felt his heart stop for a moment before pounding in his chest. He felt a faint heat sting his cheeks. He stuttered for a moment. He sighed and hung his head, quietly plopping into the seat across his desk. He crossed his leg over the other and tried once more to carry himself with pride despite the fact that he was freaking out on the inside. 

The Alpha raised an eyebrow at the quick change of expressions across the smaller mans face. Shiro had never felt his heart pound in his chest like this before. The omega that walked into his room was.. absolutely gorgeous. 

Lance shifted in his seat and cleared his throat "U-Um..Th-This is my first d-day.." Shiro smiled faintly. Cute. Lance watched the man click away on his computer for a moment and in that moment Lance drank in the older mans looks. He was tall and had an amazing build. He noted the scar that ran across his nose and the white tuff of hair that laid on his forehead. The man was so..hot. Lance jumped when Shiros voice snapped him out of his thoughts 

Uh oh. 

He was caught staring. Lances face flushed a bright red "I-I Um...excuse me?" He asked, picking slightly at his jacket. Wonderful. Fucking wonderful. 

Shiro chuckled "I said 'What's you name?'" He repeated. Lance made a face of 'Oh' before smiling excitedly and Shiro swore at that moment..his smile out shined the sun. "Lance McClain,Sir." That only earned another chuckle from the Alpha as he turned to face his computer. Lances heart jumped at the sound. Shiro nodded "Alright, Mr.McClain," he started before looking at him "Welcome to the team! I'm going to have you just patrol with one of our other officers to train you in some basics." He said with a smile. 

Lance nodded eagerly "Y-Yes! Of course sir!" Shiro shook his head "Shiro is fine." He said. 

\------------------

Lance thanked Shiro one last time after they finished their little meeting. He stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He placed a hand over his pounding heart, trying to calm down. 

Oh god. 

He was so fucked. 

\------------------

Shiro waved his hand at Lance before the small omega closed the door. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hand as he groaned. 

Oh god. 

He was so fucked.


	3. The Before, Between, And After! Part 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years of knowing Lance, he never realized how fun the young omega was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to stress that the 10 Chapters is a huge MAYBE so it's possible I may add more chapters depending on how I want to pace this and where new ideas pop up. 
> 
> AGES: 
> 
> L- 20-23
> 
> S-26-29
> 
> Also! Keith makes an appearance!
> 
> THE BETWEEN

Two years of knowing Lance, he never realized how fun the young omega was. 

Currently, Lance and him were patrolling around neighborhoods. It was a very uneventful day. The Cuban boy practically begged Shiro to stop so he could get coffee and something sweet to ear. So, here they were. Music blasting as the laughed and sang together. They were full of sweet pastries and high on caffeine. 

They had nearly missed the static of their Wallis talkies that rang out in the silence between songs changing. Shiro turned off the music as Lance pulled out his radio. "Store robbery on 9th and 10th street" A voice said. "Robber armed with unknown weapon and refusing to leave. Hostages inside." Lance shot Shiro a look as the voice added "Backup needed." Lance brought it to his mouth "Copy that. McClsin and Shirogane on the way." He said as the Alpha turned on his lights, speeding down the road. 

Lance hopped out of the car as it slowed to a stop, ignoring the startled shout about him getting out of a still moving vehicle. Lance stumbled for a second before running over to the chief. "Officer Shirogane and I are here, ma'am." He said, straightening his posture and right as the Alpha jogged up behind him. 

Shiro huffed and leaned down to Lances ear "I don't want to see you leaving a moving vechical again." He whispered "Got it?" Lance shivered and nodded quickly. Shiro stood up "Good." He finished. 

Lance huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to a few conversations. He scanned over the small crowd of cops. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar fashion disaster of a haircut. He glared. 

Keith was in the middle of a conversation when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was yanked around. "What's your damage!?" He yelled. Lance smirked as the Alphas eyed widened "Your hair is My damage." He said. Keith glared. "I see you're still annoying as ever." He said before laughing. Lance started laughing along with him. 

Some time passed before everyone started getting agitated. Lance growled "Does he not realize it's pointlsss for him to try and wait it out!" He groaned. Keith slapped him on the back of the head, causing the omega to growl and shove him in return. 

Keith shoved him back and Shiro instantly got between them. "Enough." He barked. Keith flipped off Lance while the other stuck his tongue out. "Honestly," Shiro sighed "You two act like pups." Lance looked at the floor, his instincts taking over "Sorry, Alpha." He whispered. 

Keith laughed and Shiro growle, causing Lance to flinch and bare his neck at the growl. The bigger Alpha sighed and barely nuzzled Lances scent glands to let him know he was okay. Lance smiled at the attention and gave a soft purr. 

\--------------------------

"He's trying to make a run for it!" Someone shouted as the robber ran down the street. Lance ran, sliding over a hood over a car, managing to land on the other side of the tap as he ran after the guy. Lance was smaller and thank the gods he was blessed with long legs, allowing him to cover more ground with bigger steps. 

"Lance!" Shiro shouted before running after them. 

Lance had barely processed what happened as he was tackled to the ground. What the hell!? He struggled against the heavy form on top of him "Lance!" Shiro barked from on top of them, causing the younger of the two freeze. 

"Lance.." Shiro spoke in a softer tone "Lance, he had a bomb on him." He said before getting off of the other. Lance rolled over onto his back before sitting up. He took ahold of Shiros hand, not making eye contact as he pulled himself up. "S..Sorry. I didn't notice.." Shiro shook his head "It's only been two years. I've been working here for eight, it's the subtle things that you learn you catch." Lance nodded as Shiro laughed "If it makes you feel any better, I was almost stabbed my first day." Lance tried to hold in a laugh, but faintly snorted causing the taller male to smile. 

Lance walked next to Shiro, both enjoying the quiet moment between them both. The omega stopped walking when they saw the store down the street. He turned to the Alpha, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. 

"Um..T..Thank you, Shiro." He said, looking up at the other "You pretty much saved my life." 

Shiro chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder "Its no trouble,im sure you'd do the same thing." Shiro froze as he felt soft,warm lips being pressed to his cheek. He blinked and watched as the omega froze before running off to the store. 

He felt a blush creep up his neck and across his cheeks. He watched him run off as he gently touched his cheek. Oh god. What did that kiss even mean? Because he did his duty as an officer? He was just protecting his teammate. 

The Alpha sighed, shaking his head as he chuckled. He made his way back to the store. 

\------------------------

Lance looked up from his desk as the chief stood in front of him "Officer McClain," She started "I want you in my office in the next 5 minutes." 

Lances eyes widened as he watched her walk away. "Oh god." He whispered 'Im so fucked'. He finished his report and swallowed thickly as he stood, walking to her office. 

He stared at the name on the door for a long while. 'Chief Allura' he sighed and slowly pushed open the door. He was surprised to see not only Allura, but Shiro too and Keith, Pidge...And even Hunk. He smiled at Hunk, giving him a little wave. Hunk happily waved back. 

Allura cleared her throat "Lance, We called you in here because you have worked flawlessly through the five years you have been here." Lance beamed at the praise. "And I've been talking with everyone here.."

She looked at the others before giving a small smile. "And we've all decided to make you apart if our little team, called 'Voltron' " She said. Lances eyes widened as a huge smile split across his face "Wait..wait! Really!?" He asked excitedly. He hadn't noticed the Alphas purking up at the sweet smell coming off of him. He was excited, Happy So that caused him to give off one of his more sweeter scents. 

Allura laughed softly and nodded "Yes! Yes,of course!" She said "We want to make you our blue paladin. If you want the spot that is."

Lance laughed, practically bouncing in his spot "Are you kidding!? Of course! Yes! I'll gladly be a paladin!" He did notice the sighed relief that came from Allura and the strong, sweet smells coming off of the Alpha. 

"Oh wow!" He exclaimed "Me? The blue paladin? This has to be the best birthday I've ever had!" Allura paused "Birthday?" She asked. Lance nodded "Yes, ma'am. Birthday. I'm 23 today!" 

Shiro raised his head to look over at Lance. Allura chuckled "Well, Happy birthday blue paladin." She said and everyone else followed in the birthday wishes. 

\-------------------------

Lance stood up from his chair and stretched his arms above his head. It was later at night and it was just him and he other paladins. He had finished his work and headed to Shiros office. He opened the door after a soft knock. 

He smiled softly as Shiro looked up at him "Um..I uh, I finished my paperwork and sent it to you to be printed." He said "So If its not a big issue, Um gonna head home." 

Shiro smiled "Good, thank you. I'll get that printed and go Allura Tomorrow morning." He shifted in his seat "Um, Lance, I wanted to ask you something.."

Lance smiled and turned to face him "Of course. Shoot." He said. 

Shiro cleared his throat, looking down at the desk as he rubbed the back of his neck "I was.." He chuckled "I was going to ask you if...You Maybe,Um...wanted to go on a date?" He asked. 

Lance stared at him long and hard, trying to find something in his expression saying it was a joke. But..he found nothing. He let a smile slowly creep its way onto his face. He nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, of course." He said, smiling widely now "Id Love to." 

"Great." The alpha said "Can I...Have your number so we can plan everything?" He asked. 

Lance laughed and blushed brightly, walking over to him as he pulled out his phone. "Of course." He said as he took out his phone. He watched as the Alpha gently took his phone and input his phone number. 

"Here." He said, handing it back to Lance, smiling himself "You better text me." 

They both laughed "Trust me Kashi," He teased "I totally will." He yawned "Well...Im gonna get out o here." He said "Don't pushe yourself too hard. Go home and get rest too big guy." 

Shiro chuckled and shook his head "Of course. Of course." He said, watching Lance walk to the door "Anything for you, McClain." 

Lance laughed and waved him off before leaving the room, smiling widely as he ran down the hall to quickly pack up and get home so he could text the other. 

\--------------------------

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey there :) 

Shiro: Hello.  
Shiro: Lance? 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: The one and only babe 

Shiro: Haha, very funny.  
Shiro: Do you work this Saturday? 

Lance <3: No. I don't :) do u? 

Shiro: No. I don't.  
Shiro: I was wondering...  
Shiro: Is my favorite café downtown too cliché for you? 

Lance <3: WHAT!?  
Lance <3: Ofc not!??  
Lance <3: Silly little Alpha 

Shiro: Yup. That's me. So, is 2 PM good with you? 

Lance <3: Sounds great! I can't wait ;) 

Shiro: Neither can I. :) 

\---------------------------

Lance excitedly waited outside his apartment complex for Shiro to pick him up. He was practically bouncing in his spot and he thought of all the things that could possibly happen today. 

Lance only got more excited when he saw Shiro pull up. He gave a confused look as he watched Shiro get out and...Oh! Shiro was opening the car door for him. The young omega smiled "Such a gentleman." He said before getting into the seat. He buckled up after the door was closed. 

Shiro got into the car and pulled off "Sorry it's a bit of a drive down to the café." He said "About half an hour if were lucky with traffic." 

Lance smiled and shook his head "Don't worry, I think I can stand being in the car with you for half an hour. I mean, im stuck with you for hours in a cop car." That caused Shiro to laugh and shake his head. 

~~~

The drive was peaceful. The young shared some light conversations and music filled in the silence between them. 

Lance found it odd but comforting at the same time that the silence between them was comfortably, peaceful. 

It made the omega smile in content and give off a happy smell. 

\-------------------------

The date was so much better than the car ride though. Shiro had opened the door for him, pull out his chair, and even paid. 

Shiro surprised Lance with a small bouquet of red roses at the end of their date, which made Lance almost cry. He had never been given such a gift on the first date. Or..really much of a gift on any other dates. He thanked Shiro profusely and promised he'd bring something for the other next time. 

Next time. 

Another date. 

Would the other even want that? 

His question was answered with a blush and promise that he didn't have to bring something next time if he didn't want to. 

Next time. 

Another date. 

Lance so wanted that. 

\-------------------------

The drive back was so much fun. It was full of joke, giggles, and poorly sung pop songs. But they both could care less. They were happy, in this moment and with each other. Their happy and faint in love scents mashed together. 

~~~

Lance shifted in his seat as they pulled up to the apartment complex and he waited for the Alpha to go around and open the door. The smaller male sighed as he stepped out of the car. He smiled widely at Shiro "Thank you...for this." He said "I've had so much fun and I absolutely love the roses." He said, hugging them as close to his chest as he could without damaging them to prove his point. 

Shiro chuckled and ran his fingers slightly through the others hair "Im glad you love them so much." He said. "Id be more than happy to give you another fun day sometime." Lance blushed and giggled like a Love sick school girl. "I'd really, really love that." He said. 

Lance shifted and hesitated for a moment. He leaned up and placed a quick, yet sweet kiss on the others lips before quickly running away from the other. 

\-------------------------

Shiro laid on the rug in his living room, limbs spread out like a starfish. His face was flushed red as the kiss replayed and replayed in his head. 

Oh god. 

DING!

Oh God!

Shiro pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the message. It was from Lance. 

Lance <3: IMAGE SENT 

Shiro: IMAGE RECEIVED

It was a picture of the roses in a glass vase that seemed to sit in the middle of his kitchen table. 

Shiro smiled and looked at the message under it. 

Lance <3: Waiting on that second date ;) 

He laughed and put his phone down, staring up at his ceiling. Wow. He was so glad he decided to go through with his decision to try and start courting Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro rubbing lances scent gland was nothing romantic! Just want to stress that
> 
> It was an Alpha calming down a frightened omega because Shiro growled. 
> 
> Also. Sorry. I hate slow burn sometimes.


	4. The Before, Between, And After! Part 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sat in the bed, whining loudly. He panted heavily and chirped. The omega relentlessly called out for his Alpha, who at the moment, was not at home. The bastard was working. Lance had only taken the day off because he threw up last night, both oblivious to his upcoming heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao. This is SMUT.  
> Literally. All It is.  
> Is  
> Smut. I am and am not ashamed.  
> It's 1 AM please forgive me for any mistakes ( because this is unbetad)
> 
> AGES:
> 
> L-27 
> 
> S-33
> 
> Yes, these poor idiots were together for four years before mating. Shiro wanted to go slow, because braking a bond can be painful for both parties and possibly deadly to omegas. Also, Shiro is just a cautious baby like that. Wants to make sure they both are really sure they want this. 
> 
> THE AFTER

Lance sat in the bed, whining loudly. He panted heavily and chirped. The omega relentlessly called out for his Alpha, who at the moment, was not at home. The bastard was working. Lance had only taken the day off because he threw up last night, both oblivious to his upcoming heat. 

So here was Lance, chirping and calling out for his mate, who was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Lance was so greatful he moved in with Shiro six months into their relationship. Because, if he was in his apartment, an alpha probably would have ripped down his down and Lance wouldn't have been able to stop them. Sure that was a little fast, but Shiro became VERY possessive as soon as the two started being closer in their relationship. He honest to god meant to talk to Shiro about taking this step in their relationship, but it seemed (as always) his biology was one step ahead. 

He pathetically threw himself face first into his nest as a sob racked through his body. He was left hurting and gushing slick with no Alpha or toys to sooth his needs. He hadn't had the time to get any after moving in with Shiro, (The poor idiot threw his toys away, because who needs them when he's have an Alpha to satisfy him?) So this was a big In your face from those sex shops. 

The omega cried out again as he lazily humped the bed sheets. He just...needed relief. He's tried both fingering and fisting himself but it just doesn't help. He continued to sob and hump into the sheets. 

\-------------------------

Lance didn't know when, but he passed out. Either from the pain for finally getting a tiny orgasim milked out of him, he didn't know. Lance whimpered as his backside throbbed and he felt slick slide down his thighs. 

This was awful. 

He cried out for his Alpha and was met with a loud thud against the door. The omega jumped and whimpered. He slowly turned his head to the door and let out a curious chirp. Lance shivered as a loud rumble came through the door as a response. 

Oh god. 

Who was that? 

"A-Alpha?" Lance wheezed out. He heard another loud rumble and purred loudly at it. His eyes widened and he growled as the door started to open, which instantly shut the moment the younger one did that. 

His nest was a mess and in no shape to be seen in by an Alpha he wanted to mate. He quickly got out of bed, heat be dammed, and started picking up the pillows, shirts, and towels off the floor. He started remaking his nest, slowly filling it with his and his Alphas scent again. He slowly crawled back into the bed when he was finally satisfied. He looked back at the door and chripped again, wondering if Shiro was still there. He was answered with another rumble and a soft, possessive growl. 

He whimpered and swallowed thickly. He panted as more slick poured out before calling out to his Alpha. Shiro waisted no time ripping the door open and slamming it shut behind him. The Alpha had his shirt off already, pants unbuckled and zipped open as well, hanging loosely on his hips. The older male stopped at the side of the bed as he slowly looked over the nest and this at his omega at the center. 

Lance stared with half lidded eyes "Do you like it?" He breathed out. 

Shiro continued to stare into his lover beautiful, beautiful sapphire blue eyes as he slowly nodded. "I love it. Its perfect." He praised. 

The omega whimpered and purred, the approval of a possible mate on a nest was vital. He moved back on the bed as a quiet invitation into his next. 

Another vital movement for a possible mate. 

The taller male waisted no time crawling into the next next to his omega. He pulled the dark, toned man into his lap. He let a possessive growl rip out of his throat as he licked, nipped, and rubbed at the scent glands. 

He pulled back and smiled widely at the sight of them red and swollen. His little omega was panted, weakly mewling as he lazily gripped at his chest and biceps. Lance looked at the man before whining loudly, almost throwing a small vocal tantrum. 

The fucker, had the nerve to /chuckle/

Shiro smiled and ran his hand through his hair "Kitten, Use your words." 

Lance gasped and whined again "A-Alpha, Alpha please." He begged. "Alpha, im In so much pain. I need you in me." He started grinding against his lover "I want you to fill me up, please. I want to be pregnant with your pups. I want you to breed me." He panted and moaned loudly. 

This, Shiro blinked, was a man high on instincts. This was a full blow omega in heat. Desperate and moaning with an intoxicating smell. Only one thing on their mind: Getting pregnant. That was the sole purpose of heats. To get omegas pregnant so they could start a family. 

Shiros nostrils flared as soon as Lances body gushed out more sick, uncaringly onto his dress pants might he add. But In this moment, that was the last thing on his mind. Because, In this moment, he realized everything he heard was bullshit. He was taught that an omegas purpose, regardless of first gender were to stay at home, cook, clean, and take care of any pups they had. And for good reason too, because an omega couldn't control themselves during heat. 

Once again, he realizes, it's bullshit. 

He knows it's ALPHAS who can't control themselves, because as soon as he walked through the door and barely got a whiff of his lovers heat, he was hard already and marching up to the bedroom. He was suffocated with his omegas heat when he walked in, barely able to stop at the edge of the bed and wait for approval to enter the nest. Even when in the nest he honestly praised was control made him stop from grabbing the smaller of the two and fucking him until he broke the mattress. And...Oh god, and when he smelt that slick mixed with his omegas arousal, he felt the last threads of control slip through his fingers. 

Suddenly, Lance in under him, legs spread into a near split as Hes biting and sucking down his neck and chest. He growled and huffed and grunted at every noise the man under him made. Lance mewled and pulled at his hair. When did his hands get there? He suddenly didn't care as his lips were smashed against Lances, teeth clashing in an open mouth kiss. 

Shiro realized he was slowly humping into Lances naked form, his pants soaked with sick and now resting a bit above mid-thigh. He pulled away, making the desperate Cuban whine loudly in disapproval. The Alpha only shook his head, smiling slightly as he quickly shed off his pants and boxers before tossing them somewhere in his room. He let out a small gasp as he was roughly pulled down and into another kiss.

Shiro growled into the kiss as he pulled back. He reached a hand down, finding that two fingers slid in easily. He stared down at his fingers, watching as they slowly disappeared as he slowly finger-fucked the other. His eyes caught another beautiful sighed as the omega shifted and moaned out with delight. He saw the slick that was still wet glistening in the light. Shiro felt his breath hitch as he pull his fingers out. 

Oh boy. 

Bad idea. 

Shiro inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as a small amount of slick poured out when he pulled his fingers out. He slowly opened his eyes to look at his lover. His whole body was flushed and littered with hickeys and bite marks. His scent glands were swollen, his lips reddened and abused hung open as he panted softly. His arms were spread at his sides, sheets laced with his fingers as his legs were spread so sinfully wide. 

Shiro swallowed thickly as he blink, trying to keep control so he didn't hurt the other from giving into his instincts. 

"A-Alpha!" Lance wheezed out before moaning. "Oh god.." He whined. He hooked his arms under his knees and pulled his legs up to his chest, literally bending himself in half. "A-Alpha, Please." He begged, hole fluttering and pouring out more slick "My big, strong Alpha.." The omega purred, Shiro now realizing his omegas pupils were blown wide, swallowed in his instincts and arousal. "..mate me." 

S

N

A

P 

.

.

.

Shiro growled as his own pupils expanded. He got on top of the other and slammed in without warning, burying himself in Lances scent glands again. And the scream tag Lance let out...oh god. The Alpha in him wanted to hear that again and again until it was raspy and cracked. He so wanted to fuck the other, to breed him. 

Lance panted heavily, whining under the other his Alpha stilled. "Alpha!" Lance begged, he was answered with another sharp thrust which had him moaning. "Oh! Ohhh! AlPHA!" The omega screamed out as the other set out a steady pace of slamming into him repeatedly. 

"Yes! Ju-Just Like that! Oh god, don't stop!" He begged, wrapping his legs around his waist as he felt himself being shoved up the bed with every thrust, to which the Alpha only followed. The smaller boy let go and reached back to grab the headboard as he was slammed into mercilessly, which in turn caused the headboard to slam harshly against the wall. 

He inhaled sharply as his eyes rolled back into his head, seeing stars. A scream was ripped out of him next. "OhhHHHhh! Yes!" He begged "Ohh! Sí! Sí! Sí! Ohh! FuckfuckfUCK! Again! Do it again" Of course, The pale man above him was more than willing. He adjusted his hips and continued to slam into the spot that made Lance feel oh, so good. He growled and rumbled in approval as Lance continued to scream and beg and curse under him. 

"Ohhh! Yes! Give it to me! B-Breed me! Please, Alpha, Breed me!" He whined out as his back arched off the bed, His own chest pushing against Shiros while his head was thrown back against the sheets. "OhhHH! T-Ta-" He let out another screamed. 

Suddenly, he was laying on his stomach. Well. Mostly. His ass was in the air and his chest and face were being pushing into the bed by a strong hand between his shoulder blades. He gasped and moaned loudly, drooling on the bed as his ass was pounded into once again. Oh god. This Alpha was going to break him. 

Lance cried and screamed out in pleasure, sometimes eyes rolled back in his head "You're so good kitten." He heard purred into his ear "You're so hot screaming and begging for more. Such a good boy taking me so willingly. I love you so much. I'm gonna take such good care of you.." Lance shivered at the praised. "Im gonna breed you so good. I'm gonna make you pregnant with my pups." He growled. Lance gasped and moaned loudly "Please! Oh god! Breed me!" He cried out, Now starting to feel the base of the Alpha cool start to swell.

"You look So pretty under me." The Alpha praised "Look you, taking my cock so well. Begging for more. God,Kitten, You drive me crazy." He purred as the omega under him shivered and mewled. "You're cock is so good!" Lance blurted out "It fills me up so much." He choked and moaned loudly "I love it so much!" Each praise was rewarded with a sharp thrust. Each became less and less frequent but still powerful a knot formed at the base of his cock. 

"Ohhh god! Please! Alpha!" The tanned boy begged, gripping at the sheets. He panted heavily and close his eyes, heat building at the bottom of his gut. "So good! 'S good! Please! T-Ta.." he moaned loudly "TAKASHI!" He screamed out as he came. His cum spilled onto the sheets, cumming completely untouched. 

He felt this bigger mans hips stutter as omegas walls clamped around him. Shiro thrusted in one last time with the grunt of Lances name as he came deeply into the other. He bit down on his neck, drawing blood. A mating mark. He continued to hump against the other, though it didn't seem to be doing much as his knot completely swelled inside Lance. 

He panted heavily and collapsed onto his side, pulling a now sleeping Lance into his arms. They wouldn't be able to move away from each other until his knot went down. He placed lazy kisses of the back of Lances neck and closed his eyes, sleep calling his name. 

His knot. 

Inside Lance. 

No condom. 

........

Wait....

Shiros eyes shot open. 

Oh god. 

He is so, so dead when Lance wakes up. 

So dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. 
> 
> I had to listen to so many suggestive songs to wright this. Lmao. Help me. 
> 
> Songs including: Swalla , Talk Dirty, Get Ugly, Despasito (Trust me :,) its dirtier that it may sound to some) and more!
> 
> If you seriously cannot understand a mistake in my typing, PLEASE point it out!


	5. IM WHAT-!? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro sat up as the sound rang through his ears again, along with the sound of the toilet flushing. The alphas nose scrunched up as the smell of a distressed omega reached him, along with the smell of something rancid. He rubbed his face and blinked, watching Lance sluggishly walk out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter guys! School and depression make it hard to write and stay motivated! I promise I’ll pick back up on this! :)

HURK! 

 

What was that? 

Shiro sat up as the sound rang through his ears again, along with the sound of the toilet flushing. The alphas nose scrunched up as the smell of a distressed omega reached him, along with the smell of something rancid. He rubbed his face and blinked, watching Lance sluggishly walk out of the bathroom. 

"Are You okay?" 

The omega only nodded before crawling back into the bed. He laid down, his back to Shiro as he lazily threw a blanket over himself. "Hey,Lance.." The older man started "Im..Sorry that I ju-" he was cut off by a loud snore coming from the smaller male. He couldn't help but smile at his mate. He was so fucking adorable. 

The Japanese man ran his fingers through his mates hair. Poor baby...he hadn't been feeling too well the past few days. 

\-------------------------  
FOUR WEEKS AGO  
\-------------------------

Shiro laid on his back, his mate laid across his chest fast asleep. His heat cycle had finally ended and soon the Alpha would be able to properly talk with him since all he did this week was fuck, eat, and sleep. 

He smiled and chuckled at the memories. He lazily played with the young boys hair. "I love you so much.." Shiro whispered. He kissed the top of his head "And please don't hate me for what I'm going to tell you soon.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"yoU WHAT!?" The Cuban boy screeched. 

Shiro flinched "I-Im sorry! You were in heat! I lost control of myself!" 

"Damn right you lost control!" His mate yelled. "I can't believe you! I thought you'd have more control over yourself! You're supposed to be the calm and smart one! You're a fucking cop, who should think correctly and fast under pressure!"

The alpha growled, not that he wanted to..It Just slipped out. "Being held at gun point and having your mate in heat are TWO VERY different things, Lance!" He shouted back. He noticed the omega flinched, but he knew his mate better than that. And it was proven as Lance straightened up and tried to make himself look bigger. While he may be proud of his second-gender and instincts, he was also very stubborn when he wanted to be. 

"Don't you DARE start to yell at me!" He snapped back at him. "You should have had a plan set in place! You're "Mr. perfect Alpha Shiro"!" He said in a mocking tone. "You fucked me and came in me! If anyone should be mad and yelling it's me!" 

The Japanese man growled once again and glared hard at his mate, but he glared right back at him "Stop acting like a fucking child!" He yelled, accidentally using his Alpha voice. "Honestly! Are you fucking 5!? Maybe..." He gripped his hands into fists and held them at his side "Maybe If You didn't use your fucking scents to draw me in like that then I could have had some time to think! But no! You had to go full omega and just be so desperate and manipulate the situation with your scent!" 

Lances eyes widened as he stared in disbelief "I..You..." he growled loudly "I can't believe you! You're just as worse as any other Alpha I've ever met!" He yelled as he shoved past him. He slipped on his blue lion slippers and grabbed his car kepys, leaving in his pajamas. He slammed the door behind him.

\-------------------------  
FOUR WEEKS LATER ( PRESENT )  
\-------------------------

Shiros eyes popped open, pulled from his shit memory from a month ago. He shook his head and bit down on his lower lip. He couldn't believe he was acting so stupid..he honestly blamed it on the lingering side effects of his rut and being full Alpha. He let his wet forehead smack against the white, cold tile. 

He jumped straight up as the door slammed open quickly followed by the loud sound of a strangled gasp and the echo of something wet and chunky splattering on the floor. Which made him gag in turn. The alpha slowly opened the shower curtains peaked his head out. 

Shiros face scrunched up and he gagged at the sight of Lance on his knees with vomit right in front of him. "Ohh..baby, are you okay?" He asked. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, putting it around his waist as he stepped out. 

"Here...go lay down and I'll clean it up,okay?" He cooed softly. The omega whimpered and nodded slowly as he stood up, legs shaking. He walked back to the bed and crawled in. 

 

\-------------------------

After a few minutes of drying off and willing himself NOT to throw up,Shiro managed to clean up the vomit. 

He stepped over the clean, wet spot on the bathroom tile and walked over to Lance. He slowly sat down on the bed, earning a grunt from his mate. The alpha slowly ran his fingers through his hair and gave out a soft rumble in his chest to sooth him.

“I’m so sorry baby.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I..promise I’ll try my best to support you in whatever you want to do. To keep the baby...or..not.” He could smell the pregnancy on him already. He shifted and laid down with him, enveloping his Omega in his arms, drowning the other in his scent to keep him asleep. “I’ll lay with you until I have to go to work..” he said. 

\-------------------------

Shiro sighed as he pulled on his police jacket and stuffed his car keys into his pocket “Alright Babe,” he started as he walked over to the bed “I’m gonna go to work. Call me if you need me, okay?” He asked. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

Lance smiled and kissed back “Alright, Kashi.” He sighed heavily and pulled the covers over himself. “I’ll come in if I feel better later,okay?” 

Shiro rolled his eyes and chuckled “Alright. You’re really stubborn, you know that?” 

The omega flipped him off and grumbled “Go to work.” He said 

His alpha only laughed at him “See you.” 

\-------------------------

There was a loud thud and a horrified yelp. 

“NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!” A strong Aloha voice boomed inside the small room. Fists firmly placed spread on a table and a horrified alpha staring at him. 

The woman had tears rolling down her cheeks “I TOLD YOU!” She yelled back with her own alpha voice “HE WAS MY BABY. HE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! MY -MY HUSBAND WAS THE PROBLEM! “ she sank back in her chair and started sobbing heavily “M-My baby! My baby was taken from me!” 

There was a knock on the door 

“NOT NOW!” Shiro roared, a sharp warning growl followed. 

The door slowly opened “Mr. Shirogane, I know you’re not using your alpha voice on me.” A familiar voice scolded. 

Both of the alphas purked up at the scent of a pregnant omega entering the room. The female looked at Shiro and raised an eyebrow with a soft smile. 

Shiro only smiled back and faintly nodded. He walked over to Lance and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “What are you doing in here?” He asked in a soft tone, different from the one he was just using. 

“I was told you were having a hard time with someone and I came to see for myself.” He said, gently pushing his Alpha away to walk over to the woman. He pulled the chair next to her out and sat down. 

The woman stared at Lance, completely calm in his presence. She started to smile at him. 

The omega gave a confused look and shot a glance at Shiro, only to get a shrug in response. Lance rolled his eyes at the Japanese man before turning back to the female alpha. 

He leaned forward and gently took ahold of her hands “Now, Can you tell me what happened?” 

The woman stared at Lance for a few seconds before bursting into a sob 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro chuckled as he walked out the room with his Omega. “I don’t know how you do it.” He said. He stopped and turned to face the shorter of the two. “I’m so glad you came in. It probably wouldn’t have ended well if you didn’t..” 

Lance smiled softly “I know you’ve built up that tough outer “I’m a big bad Alpha cop” shell.” He teased “Plus knowing you were talking to an Alpha, I figured I could help and I sure did.” 

The older man smiled and gave Lance a gentle kiss on the lips “Yes, Yes you did.” He said softly. “Now, let’s go back to work and we can have a little date afterwards, yeah?” That earned a nod from the younger one. 

———————————

Shiro sighed softly as he dropped his bag on the table and his keys next to his bag “Lance! I’m home!” He called out. Lance had went home early since we wasn’t feeling to well. 

Lance slowly turned the corner of the hallway leading to the guest room and bathroom. “Hey..” he said softly. 

Shiro frowned, smelling the air. That didn’t help much because the emotions were so mixed it was difficult to tell what it was. “Hey..” he said softly back. “What’s wrong?” 

Lance held out his hand and was holding back his tears. 

Shiro quickly walked over and grabbed ahold of his hand, confused and worried as he was dragged into the bathroom. “Lance?” He asked, confused

The omega sniffled “Just, shit up for a second.” He said, rubbing his eyes. He gently picked up a stick from the bathroom counter and slowly placed it in Shiros hand. 

Shiro wasn’t stupid, he was able to smell the pregnancy from the first moment and having this stick in his hand only confirmed it. 

He looked down and slowly turned over the stick ‘Pregnant’ it read in large black letters. Shiro started to shake.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks, anything is appreciated! Tell me what your favorite part is? Is there anything I can do to get better? What do you guys want to see in future chapters?


End file.
